A Gentleman's Agreement
by Totoromo
Summary: Kisuke and Renji enter into a gentleman's agreement. How long can a purely sexual relationship last? RenjixKisuke/KisukexRenji. YAOI, M for sex and language.
1. It Started

**Title: **A Gentleman's Agreement

**Fandom: **Bleach

**Rating: **M, kiddies and those with sensitive ears should opt out.

**Disclaimer: **Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo, I merely pay homage to characters and a story I love.

**Warning: **Language, YAOI, sex

**Description:**

Kisuke enters into a gentleman's agreement with Renji. RenjixKisuke

_I was thinking along this lines anyways, then Jokerfest mentioned how little of this pairing there was and challenged some more people to write it. So here we go!_

**It Started**

* * *

Sometimes Kisuke wished Renji would wear more clothes. It seemed he walked around half naked most of the time, and wasn't self conscious about it in the least. It probably wouldn't have bothered Kisuke so much if didn't have the fresh image of Renji naked and panting when he caught him masturbating the other day. "Caught" of course meant that he had watched on the live video feed from the hidden camera in the guest room. They were his guests after all; they should at least do their share in entertaining him. It's not like he didn't warn them, he self proclaimed himself as a pervert all the time. Anything they did in his house that they didn't want him to know was purely their fault.

Renji was carrying in the weeks new deliveries, shirtless, of course. Kisuke did have to admit that it was supremely hot and humid, even sitting doing nothing was making him sweat. That, or Renji. Not that Renji was really his type, but he had to admit he definitely was attractive in a feral kind of way.

Yoruichi had taken pity on Renji and finally bought him some decade relevant clothes. Having had to suffer walking next to a living passport to the 70's for a couple of weeks was more than enough to get her to pony up the cash for a wardrobe change. Right now he was wearing fitted low-rise dark blue jeans. Kisuke wondered if Renji knew that his boxers were visible. What was that pattern anyways? Sharks, on a red background? Kisuke wondered if Yoruichi had bought those as well. Probably, they looked like silk.

Renji hefted another box over his shoulder and walked past Kisuke, who was lazily lounging on the ground. Kisuke watched him wipe sweat from his brow and came up with an idea.


	2. The Proposal

**The Proposal**

* * *

The next morning at breakfast, Kisuke was watching Renji eat. Renji was wearing only his kimono robe, which was too short at the best of times and ridiculously short considering the way he was sitting.

Kisuke sighed. Renji evidentially wanted to eat so badly he hadn't bothered to put on pants and yet he still had taken time to tie up his hair. Kisuke reached over and undid the tie, letting Renji's hair fall down around his shoulders and back.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Renji with his mouth full.

"Sorry," said Kisuke. "If you want I can put it back up for you," he continued in a lilting voice.

Renji looked at him suspiciously. Exactly what game was Kisuke playing here?

"I'm pretty sure I can do it myself," he answered.

Kisuke wondered why Renji didn't keep his hair down more often, it looked a lot better that way.

* * *

"Leaving already, Ichigo?" Kisuke asked.

"What do you mean "already"? I've been training for four hours, and I have school tomorrow," Ichigo said over his shoulder on his way out the door.

Kisuke decided it was time to check on Renji.

He was leaning against a rock in the training area under the shop, looking fairly tired.

"You should probably stop letting little kids beat you up all the time," Kisuke said.

"Shut up," Renji panted.

"You look a little sore, let me help you out," Kisuke added, leaning towards Renji.

"What?"

"Turn around, let me get your back."

Renji said nothing but did move.

Kisuke smiled as he felt Renji relax into his massaging hands.

"Why are you doing this?" Renji asked.

"Why does there have to be a reason?"

"Are you kidding? You're one of those people who probably have a reason for everything they do. In the morning you stir your tea three times to the right, two to the left, three to the right again, then wait until it is still and do it a second time," Renji answered.

More observant than I realized, thought Kisuke, surprised.

"For some people that might be a habit, but for you I'm betting that you somehow scientifically figured out that that was the exact best way for you to get your tea the exact way you wanted," Renji continued.

He was right of course. Kisuke didn't answer though.

"Mmmm…" he added, as Kisuke hit a particularly tender spot between his shoulder blades.

Kisuke was rather enjoying the noises that Renji was making. He moved his hands down the sides of Renji's back, inadvertently tickling him.

"Hehehehe," Renji giggled.

Ok, now that was just adorable. Kisuke had to restrain himself from hitting that spot again.

Instead he moved around Renji so that he was facing him. Renji looked at him questioningly. "Arm," said Kisuke, holding his hand out.

Renji paused for a moment, and then held out his left arm.

"You know, you have a lot of tension," Kisuke said. "Not just in your muscles. Sexual tension."

Renji just looked at him. He shrugged. "It happens."

It sure did, thought Kisuke.

"So, who is it?" he asked.

"Why does it have to be someone specific?" Renji asked.

Kisuke ignored him. "You know, Ichigo is too young and inexperienced for you," he offered.

"Ha. I'm not interested in Ichigo."

Good, he didn't get upset, which meant that he at least was open to being with men.

Kisuke pretended to pause in thought. Renji was right though, every moment of this had been planned in advance by Kisuke.

"Your captain then," he suggested.

"Yeah," Renji answered simply.

Kisuke blinked.

"Do you ever lie?" he asked.

"I'll hedge or not answer, but no, I try to never lie," said Renji.

"Why is that?"

"I've never really seen the point," Renji handed Kisuke his other arm.

"You're a scientist," he continued, "I'd think that truth would be important to you guys."

"Ha," laughed Kisuke. "Yeah, we're all about finding the truth for ourselves, but we tend to be hypocritical bastards when it comes to giving anyone else that information. We revel in our little secrets."

Renji hissed as Kisuke dug into his palm.

"Does that hurt?"

"Obviously, keep doing it though."

Kisuke smiled.

"You hold your zanpakuto too tight," he said.

"Well, I _was_ fighting against Ichigo," Renji explained.

"Let me get to the point here," Kisuke said, finishing up his massage. "You and I share a similar problem, and I see no reason why we shouldn't help each other."

Renji looked up at him. Yeah, thought Kisuke, he knows exactly what I'm getting at.

Kisuke didn't say anything more, just walked away, with Renji staring after him.


	3. Common Ground

**Common Ground**

* * *

Renji lay in his bed, considering. It wasn't like he had never had sex just for sex's sake before, but this would be a little different than a one night stand. For one, it would be planned, which made it…sleazy maybe? Then again, why would that be, at least it would be with someone he knew as opposed to a stranger, or making a drunken pass at a friend (_that_ had turned out badly). It was probably just the idea that no matter what, he was still going to have to live with Kisuke, sit across him at the kitchen table, and be ordered around by him while doing chores. Wouldn't it get awkward? Yeah, it was probably a bad idea.

Renji decided he should probably just go to sleep.

* * *

"_Are you ok, Captain?" Renji asked as he handed his captain a stack of papers to sign._

"_I'm fine," Captain Kuchiki said and began writing. Renji knew that was a dismissal._

"_Are you sure," Renji said, now over his captain's shoulder._

"_Renj…" Captain Kuchiki stopped mid word as Renji pressed his lips to his neck, kissing hard, working downward to his collarbone._

"_This in inappropriate," Captain Kuchiki said finally, gasping._

"_Sure is," Renji grinned, pulled his captain's shirt loose. He began to kiss his chest passionately, leaving angry red marks._

"_Renji…" Captain Kuchiki moaned his name as Renji's hand began to travel down his chest, slipping in under the fabric of his pants._

…and Renji woke up.

Damn it, he thought, feeling the insistent throbbing of his rock-hard erection.

* * *

Kisuke could go without sleep for days if he had to, so it was no problem at all for him to sit up all night. He smiled to himself when he heard footsteps come down the hall and pause outside his room. He walked to his door and opened it, revealing Renji's giant frame. Renji didn't say a word, just walked inside and closed the door behind him.

Renji's eyes were burning like coals into Kisuke. Kisuke liked the driving force behind them, pure lust and desire.

"One second," Kisuke said, quickly doing a kido spell at the doorway.

"What was that?"

"A common barrier, it dampens sound and spiritual pressure, and can prevent at least minor intrusions," Kisuke answered.

"Handy," Renji said hoarsely. The man in front of him was actually quite good looking once his hat was off and his face and eyes were visible. Renji wasn't paying particular attention though, he just wanted Kisuke naked, now. He decided to forgo pretenses and just threw Kisuke to the bed, ripping off his boxers.

Kisuke had known when planning this out that he would have to be uke at first. Between Renji's personality and size, Kisuke had to wonder if he had _ever_ filled that position. Kisuke was confident in ability to persuade though. He had however, never been with a lover quite so aggressive. He was a little surprised by how strongly his body was reacting to it.

Their need was so great that they didn't spend time even trying to do anything else than just rut, roughly grinding their cocks into each others hips, bodies slapping together forcefully. Kisuke could feel Renji's fingers digging into his back, pulling him closer and closer. He reached up and buried his hands into Renji's hair, hard enough to hurt. Renji called out, "Fuck…Kisuke!"

Yeah, Kisuke thought, you like it a little a rough. I could have guessed that.

He began to gnaw on Renji's neck, not hard enough to draw blood, but enough that he could feel Renji's skin move beneath his teeth.

"God!" Renji cried out.

Kisuke was a man who liked to remain in control. There was always a part of him that remained detached, analyzing emotions, planning actions, and watching the situation. As Renji continued to cry out, calling his name, he began to teeter, felt himself beginning to slip a little.

Renji began to suck on the bottom of his earlobe then drew his teeth lightly across it, pulling it taunt, before engulfing it into his mouth again.

"Holy shit Renji!" Kisuke called out.

"I…I hope you're about ready because…I can't hold on too much longer," Renji panted.

"Yes," Kisuke breathed, followed by a much louder, "YES!" as Renji nibbled at his jaw line while massaging at his ass.

Kisuke could feel the shudders in Renji's body as he came, could feel the warm thick stickiness on his stomach and side, and couldn't hold himself in anymore either, crying out as his body tensed and spasmed. He had almost forgotten how good it could be. No matter how creative he got with himself, there was no comparison.

They clung to each to each, gasping, waiting for their heartbeats to settle and their brains to clear.

"I guess it was a good idea that you put up that barrier," Renji said with a smile, after a couple of minutes.

"I knew that you'd be loud," Kisuke answered.

"I wasn't the only one," Renji grinned at him.

It was true, and it was very unlike Kisuke.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, the next time we can take our time a little," Kisuke said.

"Hm, what if I just go to sleep right now instead?" Renji joked.

"There's no way you could sleep through what I have planned for you."

Renji looked into those intelligent eyes, gleaming mischievously at him. He grinned again. Yeah, this had been a good idea after all.


	4. People of Interest

**People of Interest**

* * *

"Well someone looks like a cat that got the cream," Yoruichi said as she walked into the shop.

"Mysterious and lovely Yoruichi, goddess of my heart, your luminous beauty fills the room," Kisuke answered playfully.

It took awhile for Yoruichi to settle down and stop laughing. "Yup, definitely in a good mood," she grinned. "So what's up? Start a new experiment? Discover something new?"

"You could say that," he answered. "Are you sticking around for long?"

"No, I'm just here for a little business. Although you could convince me to stay for dinner," Yoruichi said.

* * *

"Maybe they finally started feeding him at Urahara's," suggested Rangiku.

"Naw, I'm betting he beat Ichigo's ass hard during training," said Ikkaku over his glass.

They were at one of their usual bars, the one they went to midweek when they weren't planning on getting too drunk or rowdy.

"You are all mentally incompetent," Yumichika said. "Look at that glow, he's obviously having great sex."

They looked at Renji in shock. He grinned at them.

"Holy shit, Renji," said Ikkaku, "Who the hell are you screwing?"

"Oh my god, are you with Rukia?" Rangiku cried out.

"Come on, it's probably not someone we know," said Yumichika.

"No, you know the person," Renji said. He wasn't going to give them any hints though, he was enjoying the perplexed looks on their faces.

"Bet!" said Rangiku, out of the blue: although, she didn't really have to explain it to this particular group.

"One week," said Ikkaku, "winner gets free booze for a month."

"I barely drink though! What if I win?" Yumichika said, accurately.

"Uh, day spa?" said Ikkaku.

"Oh! Can I switch to day spa too?" Rangiku asked.

"Really? Over booze?" Ikkaku was incredulous.

"Hm, nevermind," she decided.

"You have to promise to not tell anyone anything, that would be cheating," she continued, talking to Renji.

"Like it's any of your business anyways," replied Renji, drinking his sake.

Both Yumichika and Rangiku looked offended that Renji could possibly think that it wasn't their business to know every detail about his private life. Ikkaku just laughed. It's not like you could keep anything from those two anyways. God knows he'd tried. Wear women's underwear once while drunk and never hear the end of it until you die is what he had found out. Or that time that he had hit on Captain Unohana. He had been hopped up on painkillers though, so that one wasn't his fault, not that his friends ever let him live it down.

* * *

"Gesh, give him the whole thing already," Jinta complained as Kisuke heaped food into Renji's bowl. Rangiku had at least been partially right; Renji was definitely getting fed better.

"I'm stuffed," said Renji after dinner, lying stretched out on the floor by the table. "I think I ate too much."

"I know a way you can work off some of it," Kisuke said, with a twinkle in his eye.

They weren't alone, and Kisuke imagined most people would blush, but Renji just looked over at him and smiled wolfishly.

They had decided to keep things secret. Renji had explained the bet his friends had made, and Kisuke just liked keeping secrets in general. Besides, he didn't really want to have to explain to Jinta and Ururu what "friends with benefits" meant. He had an idea that Tessai was at least suspicious to what was going on, but that wasn't a problem.

Kisuke had to admit to being a little overwhelmed by Renji's appetites. Kisuke could go a long time without sex before it began to bother him at all; he favored pursuits of the mind. In fact, he could easily forget about a partner if he was in the lab or working on something. Actually, it had been the breaking point of several of his real relationships in the past. Renji was a very sexual person though, as well as being very physically affectionate in general. Kisuke imagined that if they hadn't decided to keep things private, Renji's head might well be in his lap right now instead of the floor. He also had a habit of coming behind Kisuke for quick embraces on his way in or out of the shop.

Just a little while ago Renji had come down to the lab, a place that everyone knew to avoid when Kisuke was working on something.

* * *

"Hey," Renji called in before entering Kisuke's lab.

Kisuke idly wondered what would happen if he told Renji he was busy. He'd probably come in anyways; Renji didn't take hints, even if they were spelled out for him. Kisuke had found out that it wasn't that he didn't understand what you were trying to get at, it was just that he had a stubborn streak a mile wide and could care less what it was you wanted him to do most of the time.

He sighed, "Come in, Renji."

"What are you doing?" Renji asked.

Kisuke looked at him doubtfully.

"Yeah, I'm probably not going to understand it, tell me anyways," Renji insisted.

Kisuke shrugged and began to explain. Several minutes later he was actually getting into it and wasn't really paying attention to what Renji was doing when he felt his chair being rolled into his legs. He fell backward into it.

He looked at Renji, questioningly.

"You know," Renji said in an offhand manner, "You look kind of cute with your hat off and your lab coat on."

Whenever Kisuke was working with corrosive chemicals or things that could get messy he wore his lab coat. His hat he removed so that he could get closer to some of the more delicate work he did without the brim getting in the way of his eyes. He didn't get a chance to explain any of this to Renji though, because Renji was already on his knees pulling at Kisuke's pants.

"Renji!" Kisuke called out. He had _not_ been expecting this.

Renji didn't reply, and it would have been physically impossible for him to have done so at that point.

Kisuke was reeling. He was a man who compartmentalized things. It wasn't like he didn't like having sex in places outside of the bedroom, it just had never occurred to him to do so in his lab. His lab was associated so strongly with work in his mind that he had never even had any fantasies involving…

"Shit, Renji," Kisuke said, trembling as he felt Renji's warm tongue lap up and down on his now very aroused cock. Renji took him into his mouth completely again. Kisuke pulled Renji's hair loose and began massaging at his head, forcing himself to not move, to not shove himself in deeper. He leaned back and looking at the ceiling, feeling the cold filtered air on his face, the sounds of his equipment beeping around him, the sound of the chemicals he had on his Bunsen burner percolating…it was just too erotic. Kisuke wondered why he had never thought of this before.

It didn't take him very long to come. Once again Kisuke felt slightly embarrassed by how loudly he called out Renji's name, how brokenly he cursed as he felt himself brink and then slide into pleasurable waves.

When he opened his eyes Renji was leaning with his elbows folded across one of Kisuke's knees, grinning up at him. "So, you were saying that you were testing that emulsifier on your new colloidal stabilizer…"

Kisuke was still coming down from the clouds, but he was aware enough to look confused.

"Just because I don't understand what the hell you're talking about doesn't mean that I can't remember the words you used," Renji smirked. "Oh yeah, and dinner's ready."

* * *

Kisuke waited for Renji to get up and go to the kitchen. Tonight was his night for dishes. He listened to the water running, watched as the others left the room, and then got up.

"Kisuke?" asked Renji, over his shoulder to the man behind him. Not that it could be anyone else, it was just a little unlike Kisuke to be hugging him for no reason.

Kisuke began to move his hands across Renji's hard chest, pulling at his shirt while pushing in close behind him. He smiled when he heard Renji's breath catch. Kisuke was well aware that he hadn't followed up on Renji's little performance in the lab earlier that evening, and had decided to take action to rectify that.

Renji was aware that someone, maybe a kid, could walk into the kitchen at any time. On the other hand, Renji was a stop or go type of person, and he was definitely going right now.

"Shit," he murmured, leaning his arms against the sink as Kisuke's hand went under his shirt and tweaked at his nipples.

"God," he cried as he felt Kisuke bite at the edges of his shoulderblades. "You know I'm not very quiet," he said to Kisuke, hoping to put the man off a little, at least until they were someplace with a lockable door.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to be," Kisuke answered, as he slowly, very slowly, drew his hands down Renji's stomach, creeping down his pants.

Renji groaned as Kisuke stopped just the base of his cock, not touching it. "Damn it, Kisuke," he growled. Kisuke loved to tease him, and Renji had found that he actually like being teased, to a point at least.

Right now, he could feel Kisuke's own arousal pressing him from behind, he could feel Kisuke's hot breath through his shirt, his face pressed against his back, and of course he could feel Kisuke's hands maddingly close to his throbbing shaft but not actually touching it.

"I'm not going to ask for it," Renji said, doubting he could hold himself to that.

"Of course not," whispered Kisuke into his ear. "I want you to beg for it."

Fuck, thought Renji. He knew he had the willpower of a kid in a candysho…maybe something else, that one seemed to play into Kisuke's hands right now. Damn it, that's not what he meant either, he had meant something _not_ involving Kisuke's hands. Kisuke broken his thoughts by beginning to press into him rhythmically, groaning. He began to flex his hands on Renji, pulling slightly at his pubic hair.

The longer I hold out, the more he's going to like it so I should just give in now, Renji thought. The word "beg" though just seemed over the top. He couldn't possibly.

It hadn't taken Kisuke very long to figure out where Renji's weak spots were. Being a passionate man had its disadvantages, and Kisuke already knew exactly how to play him. He began to kiss a particular spot on the back of Renji's neck, stopping his grinding but pressing himself very close to Renji, pressing so hard that Renji could feel Kisuke's cock twitch.

Renji had to groan at that. Kisuke fingers were continuing to massage near his penis but not actually touching it. "F…fuck…I give up…Kisuke, please," he said.

"Not what I'm looking for," said Kisuke, playfully.

"Fuck you!" said Renji.

Kisuke just waited.

"Please, Kisuke, I'm begging you, please touch me…" Renji whispered.

* * *

"So, how did you do?" asked Yumichika.

"I…well I think I might know but I wouldn't say I have it in the bag…" Rangiku lied. She had no clue.

"No idea," Ikkaku admitted. "But I might as well take a random guess."

Renji just grinned at them.

"Rukia," said Rangiku.

"No," answered Yumichika for Renji. "I asked her and she just laughed. Then she stopped laughing and hit me," he rubbed at his side. She could punch entirely too hard.

"Ichigo," guessed Yumichika.

"No," answered Renji.

"Ok, so don't get mad me Rangiku," Ikkaku said.

"Why would I get mad at you?" she asked.

"My guess is Captain Hitsugaya," he continued.

"WHAT!" she yelled.

"No," Renji said firmly.

"Why would you even say that!" Rangiku said glaring at Ikkaku.

"Hell, I was going to say Ichigo but Yumichika already did," he shrugged.

"Does that mean the person is human then?" Yumichika asked.

They all gasped at the idea.

"Not a human," Renji said simply.

"Who then?" asked Rangiku, increasingly curious.

"I never said I was going to tell you."

Rangiku groaned. "No fair," she said.

"Hey, let's ask Urahara," said Ikkaku. Renji tried not to react. "I mean, they freaking live together, he has to have a clue, right?"

"You know him, he'll want something for the information though," Rangiku pouted.

"We'll think of something. Besides, he might do it just to piss Renji off," Ikkaku mentioned.

"I could always seduce him with my charms," Rangiku added.

Fat chance, thought Renji.


	5. Lying to Yourself

**Lying to Yourself**

* * *

It was several days later when the three of them finally got together to try and get answers from Kisuke.

"I'm sure you've noticed the change it in him," Rangiku said, leaning in closer to Kisuke to put him within stun range of her boobs.

"Well," he said, not unappreciative of the eyeful he was getting. "He has been acting odd the last couple of weeks."

"Couple of weeks?" said Yumichika, surprised. "Is that true?" he asked Renji, who was walking out of the back with new merchandize to stock the shelves with.

Renji shrugged noncommittally.

"Oh come on, you have to tell us now. Knowing your track record the whole thing is going to be over before we even figure it out," Yumichika continued.

"HA," replied Renji, at Yumichika's sad but very true statement. He completely sucked at relationships. Luckily, this was just sex, and he knew he wasn't going to screw that up, _that_ at least was something he was good at. Kisuke would seem to agree, he thought, grinning to himself as his mind flooded with images of Kisuke naked, writhing underneath him the night before. He placed the new display box on a shelf and walked into the backroom again.

"Has anyone been hanging around or anything?" Ikkaku asked, casually flipping through a magazine. Honestly, he didn't even care anymore. He was just in this to annoy Renji at this point.

"Well…" said Kisuke, looking deep in thought, "Yoruichi has been coming by a lot recently."

Rangiku gasped.

"Absolutely not!" Yumichika said with feeling.

"Whoa, why not?" asked Ikkaku. "I mean, she's hot and all but…"

"Hot? Are you kidding? She's out of Renji's league on every single level!" Yumichika continued. "Although," he said, calming down a little, "she could just be using him. I suppose I could buy that."

"Speak of the devil," Kisuke said, looking over their shoulders.

They looked behind them.

"Whose league am I out of?" Yoruichi asked.

"Renji's," Ikkaku offered. "He's been walking around with a shit-eating grin and we're trying to find out who it is he's been screwing."

Yoruichi looked over at Kisuke, something flickering in her eyes. Shit, thought Kisuke, I'm in for it now. He had no hope that she wouldn't immediately figure it out; they had known each other for too long. Yoruichi didn't say anything out loud though. Kisuke knew that only meant he was going to get an earful later.

Renji walked out of the backroom again, carrying a box of past date candy that needed to be thrown out.

"I don't know," Yoruichi said, blocking Renji's path and forcing him to stop. "He is pretty good looking."

"Uh," Renji awkwardly, having no clue what was going on.

She reached out for his hair.

"Please don't do…" he began. It was too late though, she untied his hair, allowing it to fall in his face. He sighed. "What is it with you…," Renji stopped suddenly. He was about to say, "…you and Kisuke playing with my hair."

"I've always liked it better down," she said, purring.

Renji sighed, and began to walk past her.

"Don't you want this," Yoruichi said, twirling his hair tie on the end of her finger.

"I know well enough to not play with cats!" he said over his shoulder.

"He's kind of fun," Yoruichi said, directing her comment at Kisuke.

"No," she continued, answering the unasked question that was on three people's faces. "On second thought though," she said, walking out the door after Renji.

Well, thought Kisuke, at least that distracted them. Besides, it's not like she was serious. He watched through the window as she approached Renji, the two of them beginning to chat.

"I just don't see the attraction," said Rangiku.

"What, to Renji? Are you blind?" Yumichika replied.

"Hey now," Ikkaku said with a frown. Yumichika and Ikkaku had a fairly open relationship, but this was _Renji_ they were talking about.

Outside, Yoruichi was laughing. Renji turned and grinned at her. Kisuke was trying to ignore the slight tightening in his chest.

* * *

"So, I guess I have you to thank for Kisuke's good mood the last couple of times I've been over," Yoruichi said to Renji.

"Hm," Renji grunted, lifting the box into the dumpster.

"So, are you guys dating or…?" she asked.

"Nope, just sex," he said plainly.

She laughed.

"Well, I guess you must be pretty good," Yoruichi commented.

Renji turned and grinned and her, "Hell yeah."

She laughed again, "Pretty confident, aren't you? I really am glad though, Kisuke has been…stressed out by recent events. It's good to see him relax at least a little."

She handed him his hair tie back as a peace offering.

* * *

"I'm betting that if we get him drunk and start flirting with him he'll tell us," Yumichika said, laying out the plan.

"Wait, why are you looking at me when you say that?" asked Ikkaku.

"I would guess that's because the last time he got completely wasted he threw himself at you," suggested Rangiku.

"He was just drunk."

"Admit it, he's attracted to you," continued Yumichika. "All you have to do is…"

"I don't flirt, and I'm sure as hell not going to flirt with Renji of all people," Ikkaku said firmly.

"I know you don't flirt, I'll flirt, you can just hang on him and distract him a bit, and we'll get it out of him before the end of the night for sure," Yumichika assured.

"I don't really think…" Ikkaku trailed off as they walked out of the store, out of hearing range.

Kisuke was feeling decidedly off. The analytical part of his brain was trying to figure out what it was he was feeling. He knew he wasn't a jealous man, he'd never been jealous in any relationship he'd ever been in. So this was…? He did know that he was a possessive person, possessive over his ideas and inventions and over his makeshift family. That must be what it was he was feeling now. He didn't take the time to clarify to himself what the differences between jealousy and possessiveness were.

Yoruichi came in.

"Kisuke," she said seriously. "There are some people who can pull this sort of thing off and some who can't. Luckily, you have to be one of the most calculating people I know. You can emotionally separate yourself from any situation."

Kisuke's eyes were hidden by his hat, his face by his fan.

"I don't doubt that you are one of those people that could just have a purely sexual relationship without it turning into something else," she continued. "You should still be a little careful though."

As she walked away, she was thinking very fast. She hadn't been unaware of the odd tension in Kisuke as she was talking to him. Damn it Kisuke, she thought, have you gotten involved despite yourself?

"By the way," she said, turning around, "I'm going to stick around a couple of days this time."

She wanted to keep an eye on him.

"By all means," Kisuke waved his fan at her.

* * *

"Hey, Kisuke," Renji said. "I might be out pretty late tonight. We're going out drinking."

"No problem, I'll leave the front door unlocked for you," Kisuke replied easily.

Kisuke had a host of reasons that he listed to himself for what he was planning that night. Renji owed him exactly nothing. However, Renji was one of his toys, and Kisuke didn't like his toys being played with. That's at least what it had eventually been boiled down to by the logic of Kisuke's brain. Kisuke knew his feelings to be slightly irrational but didn't dwell on them. He had never had a problem with snooping before; there was no reason to develop an aversion to it now. He had been completely uncharacteristic in not planning for possible contingencies. He imagined this was because he was a little unsure of his end game. If was honest to himself, his motives were murky at best.

He waited for about an hour before leaving; he knew where they were going so he wasn't in any hurry.

Yoruichi was cursing silently to herself as she followed him.


	6. When It Hurts

**When it Hurts**

* * *

Kisuke sat across the room from the small group. He wasn't really worried that they would notice him, especially when they all seemed so concentrated on getting drunk. No one could completely mask their spiritual pressure, but he was really good at hiding it. What was left he dispersed using a device he had created originally for the stealth squad. It didn't remove one's unique spiritual signature, but it made it harder to tell where it was coming from. He also had another ace up his sleeve. While it was true that the soul rejected any gigai that wasn't in the same form as itself, he had found there were small changes that could be made without ill effect. This one, for instance, had long silky black hair and vivid green eyes. He had experimented with changing facial features before, but evidentially that was too much. These cosmetic changes seems as far as he could currently take it. His dream was to make a female gigai that he could use. It wasn't that he wanted to be female, he liked his own body very much, but the sheer scientific skill of doing it, as well as the research that could be gained made it very desirable to him.

He had his hair pulled back into a low ponytail. A couple wisps of hair refused to stay put and hung around his face. He was wearing black form fitting jeans, which he had absolutely refused to wear _ever_ when Yoruichi had presented them to him (she would laugh now if she saw him with them on), and a white silk shirt that he gotten from Tessai some years back. He had actually had to go out and buy shoes, aside from his clogs all he had were sandals, which didn't seem appropriate. His new ones looked nice, but they pinched his toes.

* * *

"Ikkaku, why don't you sit over here with Renji," Yumichika said, trying not to glare at him.

"I'm fine," Ikkaku said, uncooperatively.

Yumichika sighed.

"Renji, you know you look a lot better since you let Yoruichi get you some decent clothes," he complimented.

Rangiku poured Renji some more sake. He looked at her suspiciously.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" he asked.

"Well, it's no fun being drunk alone!" she answered, semi-honestly.

Awhile later and Renji was trying to figure out why it was that Yumichika kept playing with his hair, and why his sake glass was always full, but was beginning to not care anymore.

"Renji," Yumichika said, leaning on Renji. "I'm starting to think I drank too much."

"Probably," Renji agreed.

"Mmmm…" Yumichika said, cuddling up to Renji, resting his head on Renji's shoulder as if to sleep.

He smells good, Renji thought to himself.

"I like your tattoos," Yumichika said, tracing the ones visible on Renji's chest lightly with a finger.

Great, he has to be totally gone is he's hitting on me, thought Renji. He looked over at Ikkaku, who was intently studying his glass.

* * *

"Damn it, I _am_ jealous," Kisuke thought. He had briefly considered that he was upset because Renji's friends were trying to get him drunk and take advantage of him, but he knew that wasn't it in the least. He was mad because Yumichika had his hands on Renji, end of story. The fact that he had no right to be mad, and didn't know why he was mad seemed beside the point.

Renji was just sitting there taking it too, that hurt a little.

* * *

Renji was actually really beginning to relax under the gentle ministrations of massive amounts of alcohol, and could feel himself nodding off a little when he felt Yumichika's hand on his thigh.

"Um," he said, and his mind went blank.

Yumichika continued to lightly massage at his thigh.

"Ok, what the hell, Yumichika?" Renji finally got out.

"Something wrong?" Yumichika looked at him innocently.

"Yeah there's something wrong. At least now I know how Ikkaku felt when I started drunkenly hitting on him!"

"I'm not drunk!" Yumichika responded, face reddening a little.

"Yeah well you're obviously not thinking clearly," Renji decided maybe now was a good time to go and stretch his legs.

"That didn't work," said Rangiku as Renji walked off.

"Yeah it did, he gets cookie for being a good boy," Ikkaku slurred drunkenly.

"Ikkaku, if you had a problem with this you should have said something," Yumichika said, looking over at him.

"It's just that it's freaking _Renji._ I mean…you know…"

Yumichika really didn't know but decided Ikkaku needed to be cheered up a little, even if he was more than a little drunk. He moved over so that he was sitting next to him and grabbed his hand.

"Who is that that Renji is hitting on?" Rangiku asked.

They all looked over to the booth across the room.

* * *

"You know, if you wanted to get drunk you didn't have to be sneaky about it. You could have just asked," Renji said.

Kisuke was too happy that Renji had walked off from the pawing Yumichika and the fact that Renji had actually recognized him to feel admonished at all for spying on Renji. It didn't seem like Renji cared either, that or he was too tipsy to really care at the moment.

"How did you do that?" Renji asked, pointing at Kisuke's hair.

"Oh well, I always have a couple tricks up my sleeves," Kisuke answered.

"Want to see if the gang recognizes you?" Renji asked with a grin.

"Giving up our little fiction, are we?" Kisuke asked.

"Eh, it's not really important, is it?"

"No, not at all," Kisuke answered. Good, now he could go and glare at Yumichika in person. Maybe he could casually mention all of the very untraceable poisons he could whip up. No, that was just being overboard; Yumichika just wanted to know who Renji was with, and now he would know. It would be a good chance to see how well even superficial changes to a gigai could hold up to close scrutiny as well.

They approached Rangiku, Ikkaku, and Yumichika.

"Hey guys," greeted Renji.

"Hi," purred Rangiku to the attractive newcomer.

Yumichika very much wanted to at least slightly ogle the good looking man standing at the end of the table, but felt that maybe Ikkaku had been pushed a little too much already that night. He did sigh when he noticed the stranger's eyes though. What a very unique and pretty shade of green they were.

Renji had waited a couple of moments to see if anyone would recognize Kisuke. Kisuke smiled to himself.

"I hope you don't mind if I crash the party," Kisuke said.

"Kisuke?" said Ikkaku, recognizing the voice.

"What?" asked Rangiku. Yes, now she could sense him. Why didn't she before?

"Oh my god! You can change the way your gigai looks?" Yumichika squealed.

"Oooh!" Rangiku agreed, and then instantly went through a couple of "small" changes she'd like to make on herself. Minor quibbles really, considering she was almost perfect.

"I've been doing a couple of tests, yes," Kisuke said. "Notice that it's only very minor changes though. I haven't been able to find a way to actually change the shape of the body without causing degradation to the soul."

Rangiku sighed.

"I could make you more tan if you want though," Kisuke added, with a grin.

It was at that point that Ikkaku realized that Renji's arm was casually slung around Kisuke's waist.

"Oh wow," he said.

"What?" asked Yumichika, who was busy considering what color he'd want his eyes to be if he had a choice, or if he'd just leave them the same.

"Uh, so do I still get free booze if I guess who Renji's been banging?" Ikkaku asked.

Rangiku and Yumichika quickly looked at the pair in front of them.

"Shit!" Rangiku said.

"Seriously?" Yumichika said, more confused than anything.

"Something wrong, Yumichika?" Kisuke asked, saying Yumichika's name slowly and deliberately, looking him in the eyes.

Ikkaku snorted and started laughing.

"Anyways guys," Renji said, "I think I'm going to take off now."

As the two walked away, Yumichika turned towards Ikkaku.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Looks like I wasn't the only one uncomfortable with you being all over Renji," he answered.

* * *

Renji, being a little drunk, was feeling kind of frisky. He kept pulling Kisuke in close to him as they were walking, giving him quick kisses on the neck or squeezing his ass. They were a pretty noticeable looking couple, and it wasn't very late, so they were drawing a lot of attention.

"Mmm," Renji said, wrapping his arms around Kisuke as they waited for a light to change, breathing into his hair.

"You don't really understand the word 'discretion' do you?" Kisuke said mildly.

"You know it's driving you crazy," Renji said, kissing Kisuke at the temple.

It definitely was, and Kisuke was remembering one of the many reasons he hated wearing tight fitting pants.

Finally they got to the shop, climbing the stairs to the residence above.

"Let's get you out of that thing, it can't be good for you," Renji said. "Plus it's creeping me out a little."

As soon as Kisuke was out of his gigai Renji grabbed him, pressing him against the wall in the hallway. Kisuke moaned as he felt Renji's hard body on his own.

"Renji, make love to me," he said.

Renji laughed. "Don't you mean fuck you? Have sex with you?" He asked.

Damn it, thought Kisuke, such a little slip of the tongue.

"Whatever floats your boat," Renji said with a smile.

He touched his lips to Kisuke's lightly, before sinking into a long smoldering kiss. Pulling away, he playfully tugged on Kisuke's clothes, pulling him into the bedroom.

Renji took his time undressing Kisuke, kissing parts of his body as they became revealed. Just before Kisuke was naked he stopped, holding Kisuke close to him, his hands running up and down his back. He looked deeply into Kisuke's eye before gently kissing his eyelids, and then carried him to the bed, fully undressing him once he was lying down.

All that Kisuke was thinking, the times he could think, was that he was really in trouble here. He had made a stupid request, and Renji was taking him up on it. This was different than Renji's usual, what Kisuke would call "hard and hot".

He had never actually enacted his "convince Renji to be uke" plan. He enjoyed the games that they played, Renji's passion and his own teasing, and in the end, he enjoyed giving up control to Renji. It wasn't something that he was used to doing, and he still felt uncomfortable with it when he stopped to think about it, but when it was just happening it was very easy to get caught up in the fireworks and sheer aggression that Renji brought. Right now he did it consciously though, completely melting and allowing his defenses to shut down completely.

This time it was Renji teasing him, going so very slow, lightly kissing him, and pulling back with a smile when Kisuke pushed back up at him. He traced the lines of Kisuke's well defined chest muscles with his tongue, finally trailing down…down…but then veering towards Kisuke's hip, sucking at the hipbone.

Kisuke could barely handle it. Renji's hair lay lightly brushing against his hard erection, moving slightly as Renji moved his head. Renji reached out and cupped Kisuke's balls, massaging them firmly.

Forever later, just before Renji finally entered him, he spread himself completely on top of Kisuke, pressing him into the mattress, giving him a lingering kiss before pulling away. Kisuke could feel his body begging for Renji, and when Renji did press himself in, his body shuddered. Renji set up an excruciatingly slow rhythm as first, pulling almost completely out of Kisuke and then sinking all the way in, hitting Kisuke's prostate each and every time. Kisuke didn't curse or yell this time as he came, he just clung to Renji desperately, calling his name out brokenly. He continued moving his body with Renji until Renji came as well, calling out when he felt his lover fill him.

It was the first time that Renji stayed with Kisuke through the night. Kisuke was the type of person who woke up lots of time during the night, but every time he woke up he found himself locked in Renji's arms and went back to sleep almost instantly. When Kisuke woke up for good in the morning, he still stayed in bed, watching Renji's face as he slept. He knew that Renji had only stayed because he had been partially drunk and completely exhausted; he knew that it was going to be the first and last time this was going to happen. He reached out and lightly touched Renji's face. Renji murmured something and then clasped Kisuke to him tighter.

* * *

Kisuke waited until the afternoon when he knew they'd be alone.

"Renji?" he said.

"Yeah?" Renji turned around.

"I can't do this anymore," Kisuke said simply.

There was a long pause. Kisuke was waiting for Renji to ask something, ask why, or to argue.

"The lie was too much," Kisuke said when Renji said nothing.

He knew that Renji was actually pretty intuitive with people that he knew. That's why he worked so well with Captain Kuchiki. Just a raised eyebrow or a sidelong glance was enough for him to know what his captain expected of him. Kisuke knew that he didn't have to explain that the lie that happened last night was too much for him. The lie that Renji told with his body, that he actually cared for Kisuke, was too much. That Kisuke was getting too involved.

As Kisuke walked away he mocked the part of himself that was hoping that Renji would call out to him. It wasn't going to happen, and it was stupid to hope that it was.


	7. Conversations with Friends

**Conversations with Friends**

That evening the atmosphere around the table was a little tense. Tessai looked from Renji to Kisuke and then met Yoruichi's eyes. She shrugged.

Luckily the kids didn't really notice, and trying to keep conversation light, Renji regaled them with tales of him learning kido at the academy. He was a pretty good story teller, and considering how often he seemed to have blown himself up or embarrassed himself, the children laughed all the way through dinner.

Yoruichi was trying to get a read on Kisuke but he was keeping his head down, most of his face shielded by his hat.

"Hey Renji, wanna play Go Fish after dinner?" Ururu asked.

"You play cards, Renji?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah, he's terrible at things like chess and shogi, no matter how long Kisuke tries to teach him, but he's really good and dice and card games," Jinta answered for him.

"Sorry guys, I told Ichigo I'd meet up with him," Renji said, in a half lie. It's not like Ichigo was really expecting him specifically tonight or anything, he just figured he was making Kisuke uncomfortable and should leave for awhile.

* * *

Kisuke managed to avoid Yoruichi all night. Tessai didn't say anything at all when Kisuke ran into him making tea in the kitchen, which he was happy for.

Kisuke lay in bed trying to sleep most of the night. He chastised himself for having gotten used to something so fast, knowing that although his mind knew Renji wasn't coming, his body was trying to stay awake until he came like he had every night for the last three weeks. He gave up finally and went down to his lab.

* * *

"Ahhhh!" Ichigo said, falling flat on his face.

"Suave," said Renji, untangling himself from the boy. "It's not like you didn't know I was here."

"Look, I'm kind of out of it in the mornings. Besides, you're so big you take up the whole floor."

"Wahwah," mocked Renji.

"Shut up! I didn't have to let you stay," Ichigo said, launching himself at Renji.

"Was that supposed to be a punch or are you just getting frisky," Renji laughed as the blow glanced off of him.

"Renji I swear I…"

"SHUT UP!" Rukia yelled, opening the closet door.

They both got quiet very quickly.

"Whatever it was you did to Kisuke, make up with him, because if I have to hear you two argue for one more minute I'm going to sell you to the circus!" she said.

"Which one of us is she threatening to sell?" asked Renji.

"You can't even do that you know," Ichigo said. "You run off to join the circus; you don't sell someone to the circus."

"Fine, I'll make it easier and just butcher you both in your sleep! Your very loud, snoring, annoying sleep!" She yelled.

"Who snores?" Renji said looking at Ichigo.

"I don't know. I didn't think I did," Ichigo said.

"OUT!" Rukia said, pushing them out the bedroom door.

"Did she just kick me out of my own room?" Ichigo asked.

"Cute boxers," Yuzu said, walking by the two.

"Ok, I hope she was talking to you, or else that was creepy," Renji commented.

"What did you do to piss Kisuke off?"

"It's nothing. I just wanted him to cool off a little. I won't be here tonight," Renji said.

"You're going to the soul society today!" Rukia said through the door.

"Oh yeah, it's my turn to go back with Captain Hitsugaya when he goes to the captain's meeting."

"Why don't you all just go?" Ichigo asked.

"Because you're stupid, that's why!" Renji said.

"Oh my god," Rukia said, opening the door. "Chimps probably have more intellectual conversations than you two do."

"It would be silly to leave Karakura Town abandoned by our entire advance force," Rukia explained. "It's not like Aizen doesn't know when the captains' meetings usually are."

"Oh." Now Ichigo actually did feel kind of stupid.

His feeling quickly turned to rage as Renji mussed his hair and said, "It's okay kid, we were all stupid when we were children."

"AhhHH!" Ichigo yelled, hitting Renji solidly in the stomach.

"Ooof," Renji said, taking the punch hard.

* * *

Renji wasn't surprised to see a stack of papers with a note left on it on his desk when he arrived at his Squad 6 office. His captain was at the meeting of course.

He sighed and got to work.

"Good afternoon, Renji," Captain Kuchiki said as he walked in. Renji tried not to laugh. It was so like his captain to act like they had just seen each other earlier that morning as opposed to over a month ago.

"Good afternoon, Captain," Renji replied. "Was there anything specific you wanted me to get done before I leave this evening?"

"No, there's nothing pressing," Captain Kuchiki said, walking into his office.

It wasn't too long before Renji came in, "barged in" were the words that Byakuya thought to himself, with some papers for his captain to sign.

"Captain?" Renji asked.

"Yes?" Captain Kuchiki said, not looking up.

"What things frighten you the most?"

There was a long pause.

"I mean, what are the things that you would consider the worst things that could happen to you?" Renji explained.

An odd question, thought Byakuya, and not entirely appropriate.

"I would say loss of a family member," he answered.

"And?" pressed Renji.

Byakuya looked at him for a moment before answering. "Loss of control, loss of pride."

Renji walked back to his own desk. He wasn't really sure why it was he had asked his captain that, it just seemed that there was a lot he didn't know about him yet. He could have easily guessed those to be the things that his captain feared the most though. Renji had to grin at himself, probably all would happen if he ever gave in to the not so innocent thoughts that his lieutenant had about him. He had easily given them all up to be with Hisana though, so it's not like he was intractable, he was just…hard to reach.

It was several hours later that his captain walked out of his office on his way to meet with several of his seated officers.

"Another question?" Renji asked as his captain passed.

Captain Kuchiki didn't say anything, just stopped walking.

"I've heard that as a young man you were a lot like me," Renji asked. "Does that have anything to do with you having me as your lieutenant?"

"It's true that you share traits I had when I was younger. I had the good fortune to have good counsel and training to keep me moving forward to being a more productive person, teaching me to better become someone to uphold our justice system and society," Byakuya said.

"You're trying to tame me, huh?" Renji said, picking up on the subtext easily.

"I wouldn't use the word 'tame'," his captain answered.

"Maybe you're prefer 'break in', like a stallion?" suggested Renji.

"Perhaps," Captain Kuchiki said, walking out the door.

Renji sighed.

* * *

"Kisuke?" Yoruichi called in.

Kisuke was sprawled out on the futon he kept in his lab for times when he couldn't be away from his experiments.

"I'm busy," he said.

She came in anyways. Gesh, she and Renji just don't…he stopped that thought.

Yoruichi plopped herself down next to Kisuke, wrapping her arm around his back. "Ok, so what's going on?"

"Considering you've been following me everywhere ever since you got here, I doubt there's anything I could say that would enlighten you further," he said, avoiding the question.

"Yeah, what the hell happened? You two seemed pretty cutesy the other night and then all of sudden you're pouting all the time," she said.

"Thanks," Kisuke responded sarcastically. "You always bring a bright light into the dark spots of my heart, my dearest Yoruichi."

"See, that worries me. You only wax poetic when you're feeling really up or really down. So be more clear; what happened?"

"I got in over my head with Renji and cut the cord, that's all," he sighed, resting his head on her shoulder.

"How bad is it?" she asked. She was trying to not show her concern, but Kisuke usually let things like this roll right off of his back, with a laugh and mischievous smile.

"It's stupid because it wasn't really a real relationship, so it shouldn't be upsetting me," he replied.

"Yeah, you guys just spent most of every day and night together, ate and fought together, played cards and told jokes together…not like a _real_ relationship," she said. "Not like all of those real relationships when you'd ignore the person for days or weeks, forget dates, and then just decide you were bored with the effort."

Kisuke just sighed. "You've truly missed your true calling as a motivational speaker. Even know I can feel hope and joy flow back into my life. Thanks for cheering me up. Now go away."

"Fine, I'll stop talking, but I'm not going to leave. I could become a cat if you'd prefer?" she asked.

"No, this is fine," he said, snuggling into her.

* * *

"So I need your help," Renji was saying to Kira.

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Shuuhei asked, lounging on the couch in Kira's office.

"Aren't you? Why are you here anyways?" Renji said.

"Well, I was hoping to hit on Kira, but since you're here I just have to settle for annoying the hell out of you," Shuuhei said.

Kira blushed.

"Oh, getting anywhere with that?" Renji asked, curious.

"I don't know, am I Kira?" Shuuhei said jokingly, looking over at him.

Kira turned even more red.

"Haha, alright," Renji grinned. "If I had to guess I'd have to say you've gotten somewhere a couple of times."

"Can we just not…why are you here again?" Kira asked.

"Look, I'm not good at working out feelings and meanings. You do it all the time. Too much, actually. In this case though, I need you to help me figure some stuff out though."

"Oh, Captain Kuchiki finally letting down his guard?" asked Shuuhei.

"No," Renji said firmly. "Unless you mean letting down his guard long enough to tell me that I need more training to be a use to society."

"I don't know, being broken in could be fun," Shuuhei said with a grin.

"Yeah, if he didn't mean it completely seriously," Renji said. "The thing is, there's someone else I've been kind of seeing in the world of the living, and I'm getting a little confused as to which way is up."

"Oh, who?" Kira said, getting interested.

"Kisuke Urahara."

"You and captains, huh?" Shuuhei said.

"So, what's the problem?" Kira asked.

* * *

The conversation hadn't really gone the way that Renji had planned it, but he felt a lot better about things.

"Crap!" he said, jumping up as he saw how low the sun was in the sky. "Captain Kuchiki is going to be pissed!"

Before he left he paused.

"Hey Shuuhei," he said.

"Yeah?"

"I know the two of you are kind of messed up from everything that's happened recently," Renji said, nodding towards Kira, "but out of the two of you…" he didn't finish that sentence. He didn't need to. It was common knowledge among Kira's friends that he had taken the loss of his captain hard. Add that to the fact that he was guilt stricken over having attacked one of his own good friends, and he hadn't been in the greatest shape the last couple of months.

"Don't worry," Shuuhei said.

"I'm holding you to that," Renji said over his shoulder as he hurried off to his office.

"I'm not playing with you," Shuuhei said to Kira.

"I wouldn't mind it if you were," Kira answered.

Shuuhei's eyes narrowed. "I'm going to pretend that was a joke because if you say that once more I think I might not ever talk to you again."

Kira moved next to Shuuhei on the couch. "Let's rephrase that then. I wouldn't be too surprised because lots of crazy things have been happening to me. I would be pissed though, and think you were an asshole, and wonder why my taste in men sucked so much."

"Good. You should probably add that you'd kick my ass too," Shuuhei said with a smile.

"And I'd kick your ass," Kira added.

"Good," said Shuuhei. "Seal with a kiss?"

"Oh go away, I have work to do," Kira said, playfully pushing him away.

* * *

It was just after dinner when Renji got back to the world of the living, winding up in the middle Kisuke's living room. If he had to guess he'd say that Kisuke would be in his lab. He headed down, walking in without calling out or knocking.

Yoruichi stood up, wondering if she should leave, or if she should make Renji leave.

"Kisuke," he said, not bothering to wait until Kisuke actually acknowledged him or raised his head. "I know that it can't be the greatest thing to start to feel a little something for a person like me. Hell, I'd probably run too. But you can't just not even try t…"

"DAMN IT," Renji yelled at his soul pager as it beeped and vibrated. He waited for a moment to see if it was small enough for him to ignore. To the contrary it looked like something that was definitely going to require him. "FUCK," he said, leaving the room.

"What…" Kisuke was at loss for words.

"I'm not sure, but I'm pretty sure he was calling you a coward," Yoruichi said, walking out and leaving Kisuke alone.

"A coward?" Kisuke blinked.


	8. Bedside Manner

**Bedside Manner**

* * *

Of course I have to get called now of all times, Renji groaned to himself. He thought back to his conversation with Shuuhei and Kira.

* * *

"We've been friends for a long time," Kira was saying. "Most of that time you hated Byakuya Kuchiki for taking Rukia away from you. Now you say you like him."

"I've never said…"

"Fine, but it's true that you think you have feelings for him, right?" Kira said.

"Yes."

"Bullshit," Kira said. "You don't think it's messed up to get emotionally involved with your captain this way?"

"Um, you know, this might be a little too personal to talk about with you," Renji wasn't used to seeing Kira angry.

"Shut up! We're talking about you here, not me!"

"I like angry Kira," Shuuhei said mildly from the couch. "Plus, you are an ass Renji."

"Why are you guys saying this?" Renji was honestly confused.

"You just said the guy wants to tame you. You want him to loosen up. The fact that the two of you can only stand each other while plotting to completely change each other has to set off some warning bells," Shuuhei said.

"Can you imagine living with him? Not even at the Kuchiki estate, just with him," Kira asked.

Renji didn't answer.

"I'm not saying you don't have emotions for him, but I have to think it's all weird dominance games between the two of you," Kira continued.

"Yeah, like Captain Kuchiki plays games," Renji laughed.

"I mean he puts you in your place, in his mind at least, while you fantasize about throwing him against a wall."

"Um…there's nothing wrong with that though," Renji said. He had done that to Kisuke just the other day, and he had seemed to like it.

"Trust me, it's not even really lust, it's just your long time hate of him, your new respect for him, your concerns about Rukia, the fact that you want to prove him wrong and royally kick his ass, all colliding together. You're a passionate person, it's just coming out this way," Kira said.

"Have you guys been talking about me behind me back?" Renji asked. It seemed too thought out to be something Kira had just come up with on the fly.

"Didn't you just say when you came in that I over analyze feelings all the time?" asked Kira. "Now what's this about Kisuke Urahara?"

"You know what, nevermind," Renji said. "I can handle it."

* * *

You know, it's not like I've ever put a lot of thought into relationships in the past, I don't know why I'd start now, Renji thought as he ran. But…but…what Kira had said about living with Captain Kuchiki had struck something in him. It would be hell. So that basically meant he just wanted to have a sexual relationship with his captain, which was kind of creepy, probably, and not going to happen. If it did happen, it wouldn't happen the way he wanted to. Even if Captain Kuchiki really wanted something, he would never beg. He was probably the type that felt calling out in passion was unseemly. He would absolutely never let Renji do anything to him in a semi-public place. He wouldn't seduce Renji in a kitchen next to anyone that could walk in, or pull him into a store room and jump on top of him, or completely give himself away, losing all control. Kisuke was unpredictable and mischievous, Byakuya ordered and staid.

"What the hell guys," Renji said, finally getting to his destination. "If I'd known you were going to come I would have stayed the hell home."

"We didn't know if you were back yet from the soul society," Ikkaku lied.

"Bullshit," Renji said. "It's not like you couldn't sense me."

"Well gee, you make it sound like we interrupted something important," Yumichika said.

"You did!"

"Sorry to disrupt your sex schedule but you are on the job," Ikkaku said.

"I wasn't…whatever, let's kill this damn thing so I can go home," Renji said. "Next time you're bored and going to be killing things let me know so I can be extra lazy."

* * *

"Waiting up?" Yoruichi asked.

"Yeah," Kisuke answered, making himself some more tea and yawning. "It's pretty late, you think he decided to go out drinking or something instead of come back?"

"No, he seemed pretty adamant about wanting to talk to you."

"Here they come," Kisuke stood up. There shouldn't be this many people coming, he thought, trying not to worry. Yoruichi got the door.

Ikkaku was carrying Yumichika in his arms, Ichigo had Renji on his back. Both injured parties were completely unconscious.

"Damn it, Renji is so heavy," Ichigo complained.

"Well if you want a small petite girl to do your job for you all you have to do is ask," Rukia said insultingly.

"Alright, lay them down," Kisuke said. "Tell me what happened while I'm looking them over."

"The hollow shot out those little slug things," Ikkaku said, pointing to the one that was pulsing on Yumichika's shoulder. "Once Yumichika went down, Renji got there first and stood over his body. He was able to block two of them at once, but the hollow had shot three, the third hit him there on his side."

"What are those?" asked Ichigo. "Shouldn't they have disappeared when the hollow was killed?"

"Yes, which means it wasn't," Kisuke said, looking at Ikkaku.

"I uh…well while Renji was fighting it I tried to take this one off of Yumichika," Ikkaku said.

"Don't they teach you anything in Squad 11? Aside from 'cut it off and make it bleed' I mean," Kisuke said.

"So, you're not supposed to touch them then?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, it'll knock you out that's for sure. Even through clothing depending on the hollow," Kisuke was already putting on some odd gloves that Yoruichi had given him. "The hollow must have been injured enough to leave you alone though, otherwise you could have been in trouble."

"Yeah, I guess it was stupid," Ikkaku said. He had seen Yumichika go down, felt the drastic change in spiritual pressure, and had just freaked out. It could have gotten them both killed.

"Alright, one down," Kisuke said, pulling the thing off of Yumichika. "I guess I should keep it, it's not often I get a live one." Yoruichi nodded and left to get something to hold it in.

"He's going to be alright, right?" Ikkaku said.

"Of course," Kisuke assured him. "Maybe someone with less spiritual pressure would be in danger, considering how long the thing was on him, but he'll be fine."

"How long…what do you mean?" Ikkaku asked.

"It's 3am now, Renji left at 9, I assume that means…"

"It's 3am? Shit, I was unconscious a long time," Ikkaku was sitting next to Yumichika now, holding his hand.

"It would have been longer if we hadn't seen them all laying around on the ground when we went on patrol," Rukia said.

"I'm sorry Yumi," Ikkaku said.

Kisuke frowned as he tugged on the one that was embedded on Renji. It wasn't moving. He sighed. "Yoruichi?" he called. "Something I can get you boss?" Tessai responded instead.

"Uh yeah, why don't you bring the red box from my lab up here," Kisuke said.

"The one with all of the poison?"

"That's the one," Kisuke agreed.

"What! I'm not going to let you poison Renji!" Ichigo said angrily.

"Trust me, I wouldn't hurt him," Kisuke said, looking over the unconscious red head on the ground.

"Yeah, the two of them are sweet on each other anyways," Ikkaku mentioned.

"WHAT?" Ichigo and Rukia said at the same time.

"Heh, you know this conversation can probably wait…oh hey look, poison," Kisuke said pointing.

They turned and looked. Nothing was there. A couple of moments passed and then Tessai and Yoruichi walked in. "See, there it is," Kisuke said smiling.

"What? Why don't I know about this? Why wouldn't he tell me?" Rukia said.

"Can you just give me a second before you get mad at me for no reason?" Kisuke asked, looking through the box.

"So, you two are dating?" Ichigo questioned.

"I…wouldn't say that," Kisuke said. "It's a little complicated."

"Complicated how?" pushed Ichigo.

"They had a no strings attached sex thing going on, but then Kisuke started to like Renji so he told him it was over and then Renji called him a coward and then a hollow knocked Renji out," Yoruichi.

"Um…" Kisuke said. "There are medical things happening in this room, if you want to discuss other things if you could leave it would…"

"Wait, you broke up with him just because you started to like him? Isn't that the opposite of what's supposed to happen?" Ichigo asked.

"You used Renji! You jerk!" Rukia yelled.

"Oh my god guys, seriously, get the hell out," Ikkaku stepped in.

"I'm not leaving until I make sure he's not poisoning Renji," Rukia said.

"You wouldn't be able to tell anywa…" Kisuke stopped, that probably wasn't the best thing to say. "It is something that will make him loopy and relaxed, and very weak. I won't even be injecting it into him, just the hollow leech. However, since their bodies are connected he will have the affects, but it will not harm him, I assure you."

He injected the leech.

"Now we just wait for it to get weak," he said.

"Good, now you can explain why you're a complete asshole who…" Rukia began.

"Whoops, I meant if it gets loud in here he could die," Kisuke quickly amended, pushing everyone out.

"I'm not leaving," Ikkaku said.

"I won't make you."

"Did he really call you a coward?" Ikkaku asked.

"No. Well, maybe. He was in the middle of talking to me when his soul pager went off."

"Oh yeah, that would be why he was so pissed off."

They sat in silence for awhile, and then Kisuke pulled off the drugged hollow leech, throwing it into the container with the first.

"You know why you freaked out, right?" Ikkaku said.

"What?"

"It ain't my business; I'm just going to say something real quick. Yumichika and I started getting close and I just about bolted. He was a little more blunt than Renji in his reaction though, he tried me to a tree for two days," Ikkaku laughed at that. "It was because I was used to thinking about my life only a day at a time, and being with him made me have to think about the future, and about how my actions affected someone else. It scared the hell out of me."

Kisuke said nothing just put his hand to Renji's head. He was pretty weak. The leech had been larger than the one that had gotten Yumichika, and it had gotten a better hold of him.

"You're kind of the opposite. You live life with a plan I think, and Renji isn't a part of that plan. He's unexpected and you don't know how it's going to work out, you can't know, so you'd rather avoid it. Order and chaos right?"

"I don't mind a little chaos," Kisuke said.

"Yeah, but you do mind if you start accepting it, relying on it," Ikkaku said. Enough talking about feelings, he thought. He changed the subject, "How long will they be out?"

"Yumichika should be awake in the morning. Due to the drug I had to use and the higher power of the leech, Renji might be out a couple of days," Kisuke said.

* * *

"Mmmmm…" Renji groaned.

"Good morning princess," Kisuke said, being as annoyingly cheerful as he could.

"What the hell, did you poison me?" Renji said groggily.

Kisuke was kneeling next to Renji's mat. He leaned over him, looking him full in the face.

"Absolutely, I poisoned your dinner and now I'm going to have my way with you," Kisuke said.

"You pervert," Renji said, feeling Kisuke press down on his shoulders. Not that he could move anyways, what the hell had he been hit with?

"Of course, being perverse is the best way to get enjoyment out of life," Kisuke said with an evil smile.

"Why am I so sore?" Renji asked.

"Oh, I decided to beat you up a little for good measure," Kisuke said.

It was starting to come back to Renji. That damn hollow…

"How is Yumichika?"

"He's fine. He woke up a lot earlier than you," Kisuke was moving as he was speaking, now hovering over Renji, semi-straddling him, his knee between Renji's legs.

"Just like you to take advantage of a poor bed ridden sick man," Renji said huskily, reaching out for Kisuke's face.

"Helpless, just the way I like," Kisuke said, allowing himself to be pulled into a kiss.

"Mmm…Kisuke…" Renji said, tasting the man. Had it only been a couple of days? He could have sworn it was a lot longer.

"You know, you really are weak, I really should be leaving you alone," joked Kisuke.

"You won't," Renji said confidentially, feeling Kisuke press his hips against him and his own body begin to respond to being so close to…

"You, off!" Yoruichi pulled Kisuke off of Renji.

"Hey!" Kisuke said, as Yoruichi dragged him across the room and closed the door behind them.

"No!" She said.

"What? Why?" Kisuke asked.

"Talk first!"

"Sometimes having sex is how guys talk!" Renji yelled through the door.

"You have thin walls," Yoruichi commented.

"I know," Kisuke conceded.

"He's also just barely awake, leave him alone," she said. "And I don't want to hear anything from you Renji! You can't even get up to come out here and yell at me!"

Renji, back in the room, sighed. Damn it.

"You know they have a saying here, 'with friends like these who needs enemies?' I think it goes," Kisuke said.

"Oh whatever, you can wait a day," Yoruichi said waving her hand as she walked away.

"Bad kitty!" Renji yelled at her from his room.


	9. Storeroom

**Storeroom**

* * *

"Feeling better, Renji?" Kisuke asked.

"Yup, I'm feeling 100% okay," Renji grinned.

"Really? Up for anything, are you?" Kisuke said with a sly smile.

"Absolutely," Renji said, leaning towards the shop keeper meaningfully.

"That's good, because I have some big plans for you," Kisuke responded, hiding behind his fan playfully.

"Well I am definitely up whatever you have in mind," Renji said, leaning in closer.

"Great! Let's go downstairs so you can help me with the new stock," Kisuke said, bounding down the stairs.

"…wha…?" Renji said.

He just stared for a few moments before shrugging and heading downstairs and then into the storeroom behind the shop, following after Kisuke.

"Over there," Kisuke pointed towards a stack of boxes, waiting until Renji's back was to the door before locking it. Kisuke was going to have to do something distracting to not have Renji notice the kido spell though.

"Your captain was informed about your condition," Kisuke said, quickly releasing the incantation when he saw Renji stiffen.

"Great, now I'm going to get another lecture about my recklessness when I get back," Renji said with a sigh.

"If it makes you feel any better, Yoruichi used to pull his hair when he was a kid," Kisuke offered. Renji laughed at the image in his mind, his captain, fully grown and wearing his haori, having his hair tugged on by an impish looking Yoruichi.

"Ok, now move that box over there," Kisuke said pointing.

"Sure thing," Renji said, grunting as he lifted the heavy box.

* * *

"Why aren't we going shopping again?" Rangiku asked.

"Trust me, this will be way better," Yoruichi said, as they look at the small black and white screen. "This is the feed from the camera in the backroom. Kisuke supposedly has it to prevent theft, though I have no idea who he thinks would steal from him."

"…and?" Rukia said.

"And he just released a kido spell that would at least slow me down from entering," Yoruichi said.

"So, he doesn't want you in there, that's not a big deal. Is it?" Rangiku asked.

"Except that it's just him and Renji in there and there's really no reason and all to lock to the two of them in there…" Yoruichi said trailing off.

"Unless…" Rangiku said with a smile.

Rukia was blushing. "I'm not really sure that I should watch whatever it is that that creepy man wants to do to Renji."

"I thought you were mad at him for using Renji?" Yoruichi said. "What better way to make sure that he's behaving himself? If he apologizes then you'll know he's ok, and if he is doesn't then I'll let you hit him in the stomach."

"How about a little lower?" Rukia said smirking.

"Either way I get a show!" Rangiku said, now reconciled to the idea of putting off shopping for a little while.

"Doesn't this thing get sound?" Rukia asked.

"Hm, this is based of a human technology, so I really have no idea…" Yoruichi said, looking at the thing.

"Hey Rukia, I didn't know you were going to be here," Ichigo said, walking in.

"Oh, did you come in for some training?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah, and then some homework," he still had his backpack on.

"Please tell me you brought your laptop," Rukia said.

"Uh yeah, why?"

* * *

"You seem to be sweating Renji," Kisuke said innocently.

"Yeah, because it's a billion degrees in here and I'm doing all of the work!" Renji said, mildly annoyed with the work and sexually frustrated by the fact that Kisuke had been all over him last night and was now just calmly watching him. Renji took off his shirt, using it to wipe the sweat from his face before tossing it into the corner.

"Alright, that box up there needs to be moved down here," Kisuke said, pointing with his fan.

"What? Didn't I already move that box?" Renji asked.

Kisuke ignored him. "I thought you said you felt better. If you're still too weak from your very minor and completely avoidable accident then go ahead and take a long nap, maybe you'd prefer for me to make you some tea and hold your hand?" he asked.

"Now you're just being annoying for the hell of it," Renji said, struggling with the highly placed box.

"Why would I do that? I'm trying to be nice to you," Kisuke said.

"Your way of being nice sucks," Renji answered.

"Yoruichi said we had to talk so we're going to talk," Kisuke said. He paused. "I've decided that you are mine."

"Excuse me?" Renji stopped for a moment to look at the man.

"Oh there's no getting out of it now. I'm rather devious and I doubt you can escape from my intricate plan," Kisuke half joked.

"Uh huh," Renji said dubiously. "A complete 180, huh? I'm not really buying it."

"That one goes over there," Kisuke said.

"I JUST PUT THAT BOX THERE!" Renji yelled.

"Oh, did you? Sorry. It does belong over there though," Kisuke said, indicating the opposite side of the room.

"Would you at least buy that I'm sorry for not at least talking to you first?" Kisuke asked after awhile.

"Maybe. I really don't think that the words 'I'm sorry' really mean a lot to you," Renji said.

"True," Kisuke had to admit. "One more reason I like you, you don't let me get away with a lot."

"I guess that means there are some things I let you get away with," Renji said.

"Yes, like ordering you to move that box over there to that shelf up there," Kisuke said.

Renji didn't even complain this time, just did it.

"How about this then, take it one day at a time, and I kill anyone that looks at you cross-eyed in the meantime?" Kisuke said.

"And people think I'm the blood thirsty one," Renji said with a grin. "Ok, seriously, it's getting very hot."

"There is an easy solution to that," Kisuke said.

* * *

"Um, guys, what the hell are you watching?" Ichigo said, having had hooked up the video feed into his laptop.

"Shhhh," Rangiku quieted him.

"I mean…he's…we really shouldn't be watching…" Ichigo stammered, turning redder by the second.

* * *

Renji was now completely naked.

"Is this what you meant?" Renji said with a smile. He paused for a moment before untying his hair as well, running his fingers through it to loosen the strands.

"So, are you going to finish moving those boxes?" Kisuke said after a few breaths.

Renji just laughed. "Fine," he agreed, getting back to work.

Kisuke didn't say anything for the next minute or so. It was time to move to the next phase of his plan, but he was enjoying this part very much. He was happy he had the foresight the record the whole thing. Seeing Renji, sweaty and flushed, completely naked and partially aroused, his hair flowing behind him like mane, bending down to pick a box and then placing it on the highest shelf possible; it was actually even better than he'd imagined.

"Have you ever seen these kid's toys?" Kisuke said, pulling out a small object. "It's formed like a little hand, made of a gel like material, and you can throw it like this," he demonstrated, holding the end and letting the arm part of the hand stretch while the hand itself stuck to the wall.

"Um, no, I haven't seen that," Renji said, trying to not look at Kisuke like he was crazy.

"It's a pretty cute idea, so I stole it," Kisuke said, pulling out an odd object.

"It…looks like a snake or something," Renji said.

"It kind of works like the sticky hand, except mine, of course, is better," Kisuke said, quickly moving towards Renji.

"…the hell!" Renji got out as Kisuke wrapped the thing around his wrist and threw it up into the ceiling above them, where it implanted itself firmly.

"See, mine even has a remote!" Kisuke bragged, pulling out the device and hitting a button.

"Ump!" Renji said as the black ropelike object tightened, pulling him into a taunt standing position, his hands drawn above his head. He looked at Kisuke, who eyes were gleaming, checks slightly flushed. He smiled to himself. He hadn't noticed that Kisuke was so very turned on before.

Kisuke lightly ran his hands across Renji's bare chest. Renji groaned, finally feeling at least some sort of touch from him.

"If you had one request right now, what would it be?" Kisuke asked.

"That you take off your clothes," Renji answered easily.

"Good request," Kisuke said, quickly complying.

* * *

"Oh god, really I need to go. Now," Ichigo said insistently.

"Stop distracting me," Rangiku said, giving him a hard pinch in the arm.

"They're kissing and stuff, I mean, obviously they're going to…you're not going to watch are you?" Ichigo said. Why the hell had he helped them? Maybe he could just unhook his laptop and run.

"Touch the laptop and die," Rukia said.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo said shocked.

* * *

Kisuke's hands slid over Renji's wet back as he passionately kissed him. Renji's mouth seemed to be on fire, and Renji, despite being tied up, wasn't about to just sit back and do nothing. His probing tongue pushed inside Kisuke's. Their naked bodies pushed into each other, Renji arching his back to get closer to Kisuke.

"You see, I always knew I couldn't quite beat you in passion and energy," Kisuke said. "But, there is one area that I really do beat you in, sheer ingenuity!"

He used the remote again, pulling Renji even tighter, on to his toes.

"Ha! Just kidding," Kisuke said, using it again. The black snack like rope relaxed, giving Renji a lot more leeway to move around while still being restraining.

Renji groaned as Kisuke stepped in behind him, kissing him on the back of his shoulders.

"I hope you're ready, because I don't think I'm going to give you a lot of time," Kisuke said, thrusting an already lubed finger into Renji without warning.

Renji groaned, but relaxed quickly. "When the hell did you…?" Renji asked.

Kisuke had already prepared himself for this, he figured that once they got going he wasn't going to want to take a lot of time and he really didn't want to hurt Renji, especially considering all of the others plans Kisuke had made for him while trying desperately to sleep with a hard-on the night before.

* * *

"What…what is he doing?" Ichigo said, looking through splayed fingers.

"It doesn't work if you're looking through the fingers that you're trying to block your view with," Rukia said.

"I'll explain it to you later," Yoruichi said.

"Um, nevermind," Ichigo really didn't want to get sex advice from Yoruichi.

"It's just to make sure that Renji doesn't tear," Rangiku said. "See a woman gets pretty slick by herself in general but…"

"I SAID NEVERMIND!" Ichigo put his fingers into his ears, which left his eyes exposed. "AHHH!"

"If it really bothered you so much, you'd just leave," Rukia said.

"Shut up," Ichigo said unconvincingly.

* * *

"Kisuke," Renji whined.

"So impatient," Kisuke said, although he really feeling the driving need as well.

He wanted Renji so very badly. It was funny that he had gone without sex for decades in the land of the living (longer than he cared to count actually) without really being that hard-up, but a couple of days away from Renji and he was practically in pain. He never done this to Renji either and everything in him wanted to bury himself deep inside the man in front of him, to feel him pressed around him.

"Damn it Kisuke, I'm fine already," Renji said.

Kisuke pulled his fingers out of Renji.

"Tell me babe," Kisuke whispered into his ear. "Exactly how often does this happen to you?"

"Fuck, just do it!" Renji said. Honestly, he tried to bottom several times but it just didn't really do it for him. Like Kisuke said, most people lacked the passion that Renji had. Most people didn't want to, or couldn't, simply put him in his place and just take him. He would fight them if they tried to as well. He enjoyed the semi-violent nature of sex. There was no fighting here though, even if he had wanted to there was no way to get out of Kisuke's odd invention. Renji had been testing it. It didn't pinch at his wrists and he could hang on it with all of his weight, but it hadn't given even the slightest indication that he'd be able to loosen it. Renji hadn't really tried anything like this and he was finding that he really enjoyed it, at least with Kisuke behind the wheel.

"I want something first," Kisuke said.

Damn it, is he really going to make me beg for it? Renji thought.

"I want you to promise me that you are completely mine, for this moment right now," Kisuke said.

What? It took Renji a moment before he responded. "Hell, you can have me all day."

I'll make him do a little better next time, Kisuke thought to himself, but it's close enough.

"Lean back," Kisuke said, waiting until Renji complied before lining himself up, guiding his cock with his hands into Renji's tight opening.

"Renji…" Kisuke called out, not able to think, clinging to the back of his lover. He didn't even try to move or force his brain to function; he just hung there, feeling the hot heat and pressure around his hardened member. He could feel Renji's ragged breathing as he leaned on him, and after awhile felt Renji's tense back begin to relax a little.

"Kisuke," Renji called out. Kisuke almost had to laugh at the authoritativeness in his voice, like Renji was giving him an order. An order to move. Kisuke ignored him, staying completely still aside from his hands, which crept forward before firmly placing themselves around Renji's throbbing cock.

Renji moaned.

"Are you giving me orders, dear?" Kisuke managed to get out.

"You're always such a tease," Renji said.

Kisuke moved his hands, pumping Renji but only briefly before stopping. Without giving Renji a moment to know it was coming, he pulled himself out of Renji and then quickly in again.

"Kisuke!" Renji called out in pain and pleasure.

Kisuke had to admit that it broke him. He pushed himself into Renji again and again, Renji crying out, cursing and praising him. It was almost perfect, but not quite. Kisuke was close, too close really, before he realized what he wanted…needed.

He pulled himself out of Renji and fumbled around trying to grab the remote. He hit a button, releasing an unsuspecting Renji with a crash. Renji hit the ground on his knees, hard. He wasn't given any time to focus on it at all though, because Kisuke was swiftly undoing his bindings, and then passionately kissed him before pressing his back into the ground. Kisuke mounted Renji, easily entering him again. This time, Kisuke could see Renji's face as he leaned back, as he pushed himself against Kisuke's trusts. He could see Renji's purple cock pulsing. He quickly grabbed it. Renji was going to come first, he decided. Kisuke wanted to see how Renji looked when he came underneath him like this.

"Kisuke, my god, Kisuke I can't even…" Renji called out. Kisuke could feel it coming in his lover's body, watched his body tense, his head throw back. Kisuke had planned on continuing to pump through Renji's orgasm but the sudden feeling of his lover's body clamping down on his own was too much for him.

"Fuck!" Kisuke said, attacking Renji's body with renewed forced for just a couple of moments before finally releasing into his body.

He collapsed on Renji, knowing he could easily take his weight. They laid together for several moments, sharing in their mutual stickiness and exhaustion and sheer euphoria.

"Hey Kisuke," Renji said.

"Yeah," Kisuke said, not opening his eyes, leaning on Renji's chest.

"Where does the video from that camera go?"

Kisuke raised his head and looked at the camera for a moment.

* * *

"Shit," Yoruichi said. "Looks like the party is over!" She quickly flashed stepped out of the shop.

"Damn it! You guys are such jerks, now Renji is going to think I'm a pervert!" Ichigo said, grabbing his laptop and following her.

Rangiku and Rukia joined quickly.

* * *

"Did I…did I just feel presence of Rukia and Ichigo out there?" Renji asked.

"Heh, yeah I think so," Kisuke said.

"Great," Renji sighed.

* * *

"Here is your mail for the day, Captain."

Captain Kuchiki began to go through his correspondence. He paused at a largish envelope, opening it with a pen knife. He let out a small gasp when he saw the picture that was inside. Was that his lieutenant? On second glance it was obvious it was. Renji was naked and in the middle of personal activities with…who was that? He flipped over the picture.

_Dear Captain Kuchiki,_

_Hands off, I'm not kidding. No one will know how you died._

_Hugs and Kisses,_

_Kisuke Urahara_


End file.
